Undying
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Legolas has made a decision that will affect Haldir more than he thinks. Haldir/Legolas slash.


**Title:**** Undying**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Haldir/Legolas**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Legolas has made a decision that will affect Haldir more than he thinks.

**Spoilers:  Many spoilers to the ending of The Return of the King.**

**Disclaimer:** J. R. R Tolkien and Co. owns all, no infringement meant. 

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship)

**Notes:** The story was written for the HL.org Fan Fic Challenge. Much of what was written down was researched but there could be a discrepancy in years as some things might not have happened so close to each other.

--------------------------------  
  
During the time of Aragorn, High King of Gondor, peace returned to the war ravaged lands.

The members of the Fellowship were slowly claimed by time; only Legolas and Gimli were living and therefore present when Aragorn passed out of life. Seeing the last breath leave the man who had been a close friend through hard times saddened both Elf and Dwarf.

Having seen many years, some of them peaceful and some wrought with war and much evil, Legolas mourned the death of the King but he also felt envy. He envied the mortality of Men and now the last thing that kept him in Middle-earth was gone.

Gimli followed the Elf, his gaze sympathetic, as Legolas strode with a purpose but without a destination. As suddenly as he started, Legolas halted; there was a fire in his eyes, a fire that burned cold. He seized Gimli by the shoulders and with much conviction spoke, "Leave with me Gimli; leave with me for the Undying Lands."

The voice quivered in the excitement and there was desperation. Without much hesitation Gimli agreed, "This must be one of the strangest things that you've gotten me to agree to but I'll not leave you now. Anyway, you might need protecting in that strange land of yours."

Smiling Legolas clapped Gimli on the shoulder, "Good. Now we go to see my father and say good bye to all who care to listen. Some will not quicken to the idea but that cannot be helped. I will not be deterred. Come Gimli, time cannot be wasted."

---

Haldir walked in the woods of Eryn Lasgalen. The ground, still bearing the harsh marks of the evil things that dwelled there before Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil cleansed it, was soft and hesitant bright green sprouts peaked out from under the chocking bare bushes.

He still thought of his home, magical Lórien, but now he was in the realm formerly known as Mirkwood and closer then ever to the Woodland prince who resided there. Although it seemed that he did not reside there anymore. He was told that after the War of the Ring Legolas had gone off with Gimli, the Dwarf, and was seen sporadically here and there. Thranduil was worried for his son; despite everything, he was distrustful of Dwarves even in these peaceful days.

Haldir mused on many things; upon his strange attachment to Legolas, his very bad luck at actually catching the slippery Elf, and the exact reason he was wandering around as if in a dream. His duties did not include daydreaming and even though the threat that loomed over all Middle-earth, by the name of Sauron, had been eradicated, there were still tribes of Men and aimless orcs that roamed and pillaged wherever it was possible.

He snapped himself to attention and listened more closely to the rustling of leaves overhead and the wind in the boughs of the trees, trees that in Haldir's opinion were stunted and plain when compared to the great mellyrn of Lórien.

Most of his days were spent in lone wandering of the borders of East Lórien, as Celeborn had named his part of the wood. When an orc chanced to step too close, Haldir was ready for the thrill of the hunt and he meticulously slayed the wayward creature. As such intrusions were rare, Haldir spent his time thinking of Legolas and their eventual meeting, it has been so long since they've talked and walked in the woods together and shared slow languid kisses – too long.

On one such fine day what a surprise he had. Hearing footsteps in the woods he was prepared to slay some orc but the footsteps were of someone of lighter step. Peering around a tree trunk Haldir saw Legolas, sprinting lightly along paths long known to him, stopping ever so often to encourage the laboring Dwarf lagging behind him.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Haldir thought that his daydreaming had finally caught up with him and he was hallucinating. But the vision was stubborn and would not disappear on whim.

Deciding to verify that this was not a spiteful apparition Haldir covertly made his way towards the pair. Steeling himself for disappointment he stepped onto their path and stood there majestically, cloak swaying with the breeze, awaiting their reaction.

Legolas stopped, and after the initial surprise of chancing upon someone in the silent wood wore off, a smile of recognition graced his fair face. "Ah, Haldir it has been so long since I've last seen you. But if I may ask, what are you doing here, in Mirkwood? Have the Lord and the Lady come to visit my father?"

At that moment Gimli lumbered up to them and stood a moment catching his breath before turning his gaze to Haldir, remembering the cold welcome he had received in Lórien, and bitterly resenting Haldir for it still.

Haldir bowed slightly and murmured a soft greeting to both. So it was not a trick of his mind, rejoice! "Have you not heard on your travels about Lord Celeborn's and Lady Galadriel's departure from Lórien and settling here with all who wished to go with them? This is my home now, too."

Legolas looked pensive, his brows knotted, "No, I've avoided lengthy contact with Elf kind and no news has reached me for some time."

"Yes, so it seems, and we've had no news of you." The words carried a desperation that Haldir did not intend. "You must be tired from your journey, come, I'll accompany you to your destination." Haldir stepped aside and cordially inclined his head.

Smiling Legolas nodded and walked forward beckoning Gimli to follow. The Dwarf glowered at Haldir but followed without protest.

The walk was lengthy and throughout it all Legolas recounted their journeys. He talked of the caves below Helm's Deep and acknowledged that they were indeed something to be admired but they nonetheless oppressed him as all closed spaces do. Legolas spoke reverently of the old Ents of Fangorn and their great wisdom. Haldir listened but the words were just a lyrical lull. After Legolas recounted all, or at least most, of their adventures, silence followed.

The sun winked through the trees, creating scattered shadows on the forest floor and Haldir's thoughts, now that Legolas was present, were just as scattered. Finally grasping something tangible to talk about he asked, "But why do you come back now?"

Before Legolas could respond Gimli finally spoke but none too kindly, "Have you not heard, Elf? Aragorn is dead."

"I have heard and I am deeply grieved. Is it indeed the reason you have come here?" Haldir regarded Legolas questioningly.

Legolas shook his head, "No, it is not the reason. I have made the decision to go over Sea and to the Undying Lands. I am here to inform my father."

Haldir felt a horrible dread and decided to refrain from dramatic outcries for the time being. "Are you certain of this…maybe you are being too extreme."

"Haldir," Legolas looked pointedly at him, "You know as well as I that nothing that you say will change my mind. But come; let's not talk of it now, we are at the gates."

And indeed they were, and what gates they were – wrought metal with leaves and flourishes and wide open. The sentinels stationed at the entrance bowed the trio through and jovially greeted the returned elf, glad to see him again.

Thranduil was also glad to see his wandering son but upon hearing the reason for his visit, he was visibly saddened. "If it is your wish, son, then I cannot dissuade you. How long till the time you depart?"

"I plan on returning to Ithilien as soon as Gimli is rested," Legolas replied.

At this remark Gimli huffed but because he was a bit wearied, he did not contradict the statement.

Legolas and Gimli were each given a chamber in which they could rest. Haldir was also invited to stay and he accepted, at his request he was a given a room right next to Legolas'.

After the whole household and the guests were gathered, dinner was brought in on large platters. Polite conversation was made and goblets were raised in toast to the successful return of the wayward son. Some were still bitter towards Dwarves and Gimli had a hard time trying to act as elegant as his table mates. When the announcement was made of Legolas' eventual departure for the Undying Lands, those around the table murmured encouragements and small farewells even though Legolas was not yet leaving.

When conversation got strained, Legolas excused himself and Gimli followed, not wishing to stay in the company of Elves longer than necessary. After a considerable pause, Haldir followed.

The door to Legolas' chamber was shut. Haldir knocked softly on the gilded wood and without waiting for a response slipped quietly in. Legolas was standing in front of an open window, gazing out onto all the green and growing things. He glanced sideways at Haldir but said nothing.

Haldir, a little irked by this, summoned his anger, "Why are you doing this, Legolas. Are you doing it spite me? Do you really wish to leave me here after I had waited for your return with baited breath?"

Legolas smiled wistfully as if thinking of happier times. "Don't be overdramatic, Haldir, I'm not leaving you. If you were so inclined you could come with me, I'm certainly not going to stop it."

"I don't want to leave yet. I have things that hold me here, I'm still in service of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and I would not ask leave of them because if I go then so will my brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, and I could never deprive them of their life in Middle-earth or the Lord and Lady of their guardians." He moved towards the impassive Legolas and stood quietly, his eyes pleading as much as his words had.

"I'm sorry Haldir, but you don't know how much my heart longs for the Sea and for peace that I hope to find in the Undying Lands." Legolas lowered his stately head and his features slackened with distant thoughts.

"Do you want me to beg? Crawl on my knees before you, picking up the dust with my cloak and groveling before your boots?" there was no malice in his words but they were said quietly, meant to hurt with remorse rather than anger.

"Do as you like, nothing will change my mind."

Haldir felt like he'd been struck across the face and he turned away, shamed. And then a thought started nagging at the corners of his conscious mind and thinking of the whole hopeless situation he accepted it.

Pulling Legolas to himself he took the serene face and pulled it towards himself, planting a soft kiss on the parted lips. Legolas did not resist and stood passively.

"I've missed you and I'm going to miss you if you decide to stay," said Legolas. He raised his arm languorously and ran his hand lightly over the head so close to his and then over the smooth cheek.

Haldir took that hand and carefully kissed the palm all the while gauging Legolas' reaction. As Legolas did not protest he proceeded. Turning Legolas to face him he slid his hand over the clothed chest and turning his eyes up at the confused face he slid down onto his knees. He circled his arms around the long legs and turning his face he hugged Legolas close to him almost making Legolas loose balance.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing your mind," replied Haldir.

Haldir did not wait for more protests and he quickly and deftly started undoing the leggings, running his fingers feverishly over the fabric. The weight of a hand on top of his head made him look up; it was not clear whether Legolas wanted him to stop or to go on. He ran his nails up one thing producing a shiver. Haldir decided it was the latter

Haldir produced pleasure where none was felt before and his tongue and lips and hands, his very being cried 'Stay!'. There were sighs of pleasure and the room felt oppressive. The cloak Haldir wore weighted him down with its burdensome heat. 

The hand on his head convulsed and the fingers dug painfully into his scalp but he could not tell whether it was from pleasure or restraint. Legolas' stomach convulsed and Haldir ran a soothing hand over it but the muscles just tensed all the more.

With a final convulsion Legolas gave in to the insistent mouth but it seemed Haldir was not finished with him yet. He pulled Legolas to the bed; the sated elf did not resist and was led in a daze, falling onto it like all the muscles had melted off his bones.

Haldir's cloak was thrown to the floor and he attacked the buttons of Legolas' shirt. His hands wreaked havoc as they slid over bare flesh. He was in ecstasy and he was in pain but this was not about him, this was about Legolas.

After a few clever strokes Legolas was ready once again, and small wonder, with the attention he was receiving! Closing his eyes, Haldir lowered himself onto the weeping cock, promising pleasure and pain alike.

Legolas moaned at the overwhelming sensation. It seemed he was in a dream and there were fleeting caresses and kisses everywhere and the whisper was in his head – telling him to stay, always…to stay.

When it was over, Legolas lay like a rag doll, one pale arm thrown over his eyes, teeth biting cruelly into his lips. Haldir lay on top; eyes open wide as if in a stupor and Legolas made no more to dislodge him.

Legolas sighed, "I cannot stay." It was only a whisper but it wounded more than any scream of rage would.

---

When it was time for Legolas and Gimli to depart many were gathered to see them off. When Legolas called out his last goodbyes he looked at Haldir, standing off to the side, his eyes still pleading, Legolas smiled and mouthed, just for him - 'Goodbye'. It was like salt on a fresh wound.

There was no weeping after they left but there was one who wept sometimes – inside.

With their passing an end came to the Fellowship of the Ring in Middle-earth. 

---

The years slowly passed but Haldir's heart never grew lighter; the burden hardened and lay stagnant. Lord Celeborn noticed the change and worry took him. It was not healthy for an Elf to pine away. When asked about it, Haldir never gave a satisfactory response.

Celeborn asked Galadriel for counsel and she finally revealed the deep hurt. After a careful council, the Lord and Lady decided to grant him leave and Haldir was now free to sail over Sea if he wished. Having grown tired, Galadriel decided to pass over Sea as well. Celeborn understood that arguments would be useless and draining. It was accepted as fate.

Rúmil and Orophin stood by their brother and were set to sail with him. They said they were inseparable and Haldir was glad.

It was a sad day, as well as a grand one, when Galadriel, Haldir, his brothers, and others who were wearied with existence in Middle-earth passed over Sea.

On that swift ship – hope sailed as did undying love.

**The End******

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback?


End file.
